User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Two
HOWDY YA'LL! Or, just Melody XD So when I said I'd write chapters fast, I meant FAST. Because I'm out of town sitting in a hotel room, so I've got lots of free time on my hands, haha. Anyways, Here's chapter two :) ~''French Narrator~'' "Two days later". It was a gorgeous day in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Little SpongeBob Squarepants whistled happily on his way to work, feeling his usual self. However, his pet snail Gary, who was very smart, sensed there was something off about him the other night after Sandy and Patrick came over to watch a scary movie. His master was acting.... weird. Not his usual weird, but just a different kind of weird. He had noticed SpongeBob was acting even happier than usual. Granted, he was a very happy and optimistic person. But this was just something different.... He acted as if he were floating on air. He burst through the doors of the Krusty Krab, happily marching towards the kitchen to start the day. "Good morning, Squidward!" He greeted cheerfully. "Good? ''heh. How can it be good when you're being your usual barnacle brain self? and '''thanks '''for waking me from my beauty sleep last night" spat Squidward as he eyed his neighbor in disgust. "No problem, Squid!" replied SpongeBob as he slid into the kitchen. The octopus fumed in anger at his coworkers' oblivious nature. Just then, Patrick came through the glass doors of the restaurant walking alongside another starfish. A starfish that looked a lot like ''him. '' "Hey Squidward! I want you to meet my cousin, Ron....Ron...uhhh... what's your last name again?" asked a confused Patrick. His cousin shrugged "How should I know?" He replied, his voice being similar to Patrick's. "Oh great, two buffoons with pink coneheads. Heh heh '''coneheads' heh" He snickered at his own insult. Silence filled the air (or, water) as the two just stood there staring at Squidward. "What? what are you looking at?" He asked in a grouchy tone. They wouldn't answer him, and they began to drool. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BUMBLING-" Squidward began to shout, when suddenly Mr. Krab's office door flew open. "What's all the commotion, Mr. Squidward?" asked Mr. Krabs. "These two pea brains wont stop staring at me!" He shouted, pointing both tentacles at them. "We just want to order some food!" said Patrick. "Well then why didn't you say so?!" asked a very irritated Squidward. "Say what?" asked Patrick. Squidward growled in frustration "THAT'S IT-" He began, when suddenly SpongeBob stuck his head through the window "Hey Patrick, how about a couple of deluxe Krabby Patties with extra onion?" He suggested. Patrick laughed his usual clueless laugh, "Hey, great idea SpongeBob!" he said. SpongeBob went to work. Patrick and his cousin went to go find a table. "Morons" muttered Squidward. "I heard that, Mr. Squidward" said Mr. Krabs. "Well it's true!" argued Squidward. "I don't care if it is 'true. Time is money, and I ain't gonna lose a single penny just because of ''your ''temper!" They started throwing quick, unintelligible insults at each other. ''~French Narrator~ "Two hours later". Long after Patrick and Ron had left, the Krusty Krab was booming with costumers. SpongeBob was flipping patty after patty, never tiring out. He was happily whistling to himself, but just loud enough to annoy Squidward. Just then, SpongeBob had another order ready. He rang the bell that sat on the ledge of the window. "ORDER UP SQUIDWARD!" He sang. "SPONGEBOB! I'm busy, why don't you ''deliver the order?" He said as he flipped through his ''World's Most Beautiful Clarinets ''magazine. "Okie Dokie, Squid!" He said, grabbing the customer's order and bringing it out of the kitchen. He brought the order over to a purple fish wearing a red fedora. "Here you are, my good sir. One deluxe Krabby Patty with medium kelp fries, ''extra ''ketchup" said SpongeBob as he set the tray in front of the fish. "Thanks" said the smiling customer. "Nooo problem! Dashing hat, by the way" SpongeBob complimented. "Thanks! I like your uh..." He paused, examining him from head to toe. "....holes" he finished. SpongeBob chuckled "Why, thank you. I try to keep em' in tip top shape!". The customers' eye twitched at the images that popped into his head from the response he received, "...That's.... nice..." he said. Just then, Sandy walked into the restaurant, and sat down at a table. SpongeBob turned around, and spotted her. He felt his pulse suddenly quicken at the sight of her. He didn't question why it happened, though, and casually walked over to where she sat. "Howdy, SpongeBob!" She said with a smile. "Hiya, Sandy! what brings you here on this fine day?" He asked. "Uhh... hunger?" She replied flatly. He suddenly burst into laughter. "Dah ha ha ha ha ha! good one, Sandy! dah ha ha!" He slapped his knee. She played along with a little chuckle. "Ha ha.... yeah..." He didn't notice the weirded out look on her furry face. When he finally pulled himself together and stopped cackling, He wiped away drops of sweat from his forehead. "Woo..... got anymore jokes?" He asked her. "JUST TAKE HER ORDER!" yelled Squidward from across the room. "Oh, right" SpongeBob pulled out a pencil from under his hat, and a notepad from his back pocket. "What would you like?" He asked with a small smile, his eyes closed momentarily. "Hmm... I think I'll have..." She began to speak. But when SpongeBob opened his eyes, He suddenly zoned out. Her words fell on deaf ears as he felt the overwhelming urge to stare helplessly at her face, His pupils dilated the longer he stared. "And one medium kelp soda" she finished. When she finally stopped rattling off her order, She was taken aback by the sponge's humongous sparkling eyes, gazing dreamily at her. "Uhh.... SpongeBob?..." She was snapping her fingers in front of his face, which didn't seem to phase him as he just sighed, happily as the corners of his mouth turned upward into a wide smile. "SpongeBob!" He finally snapped out of it. "Huh? wha-" "Did you hear anything I was sayin'?" She asked, getting a bit flustered. "OH! N-no, Sorry Sandy I wasn't listening. What was it again that you wanted?" He asked, ready this time to take her order. She told him once again. "Got it!" He said, dropping the notepad onto the floor. "You feelin' alright, little buddy?" asked Sandy with concern in her voice. Sweat poured off him as he stood back up from grabbing the dropped notepad. "Who, me?! ah ha ha, never better Sandy. never better..." Concern was written all over her face. He gulped, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I'll just uh.... get this going for you, Sandy" He slowly backed up, moving towards the kitchen. Running into a few customers in the process. "OOPS! Sorry, OOP-Pardon me, Ha ha my bad..." he blurted out as he bumped into multiple fish passing by. Squidward watched with his tentacles on his hips as his coworker clumsily backed up and into the kitchen. "What is wrong with that dunderhead? other than what's usually wrong with him?" He asked himself. SpongeBob finally made it into the kitchen. He stood with his back pressed against the door. "''What is wrong with you, Squarepants?! You're embarrassing yourself. Pull yourself together!" ''he thought sternly. He tried to calm himself down but failed as he struggled to put her order together. "Patty, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ketchup, socks-WAIT A SECOND" He said aloud, realizing he had somehow unconsciously taken off one of his own socks, and was holding it over the patty. "She didn't want ''socks ''on her patty! Oh, what is wrong with you?!" he shouted. "SPONGEBOB!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched. Squidward had stuck his head through the window. "WHERE is that order?!" demanded Squidward. "D-don't worry Squidward, it's almost done!" he stuttered. "Look at this mess! why are you acting like a bigger lunatic than usual?!" He asked as he noticed all of the spilled condiments all over the grill. "I don't know, Squidward.I think something's wrong with me" said SpongeBob in a scared tone. "'Now '''you realize that? just get that order done!" " Okay, Squidward". He managed to calm himself down a bit, and fixed her order the correct way. He rang the bell in the window. Luckily, Squidward got off of his lazy behind, and delivered the order to Sandy himself. "WHEW, boy am I glad that's over" SpongeBob muttered to himself. He thought he was relaxed enough, until he heard the sound of Sandy's laughter in the distance. He slowly stood on his tiptoes and peeked out the window. She was laughing hysterically at the sight of Squidward facedown on the floor. He had apparently slipped and fallen on a spilled beverage. He wore her now wasted Krabby Patty on his head. And as he tried to lift himself up, it was revealed that two tomatoes were covering his eyes."a-are you okay, Squidward?" She asked as she got up to help him up from the embarrassing accident, still laughing her head off. Squidward just groaned in response. The sound of her laughter brought a warm smile to the sponge's face, His cheeks flushing. SpongeBob felt a sudden sickness in his stomach, like a swarm of jellyfish were suddenly swimming around like crazy. He turned away from the window, letting out a long moan. "Ughh.. boy, I don't feel so good.." he said as he held onto his stomach. "Maybe it's all the grease in here" he told himself. He then looked at his watch and realized it was nearly time for his five-minute break. Perhaps a little fresh air would do him some good. He wanted to let Mr. Krabs know what he was going to do, So, he headed for the door that led into the restaurant. But immediately stopped himself, only peeking his head through the door a bit. Sandy was still laughing at Squidward, who was picking out a few pickles that were lodged up his nose from the fall. A goofy smile crept its way onto SpongeBob's face as he watched her from a distance. He could feel a heavy thumping sensation between the door and his chest. He slowly looked down and gasped. His heart was ''literally ''beating through his chest. So much so, that he could see it right through his shirt! He ducked back into the kitchen, clenching onto his chest. He began to hyperventilate. ''"I've got to get outta here!" he shouted in his thoughts. He burst out of the kitchen. Everyone in the room turned and stared at him. He gulped, blushing hard. Laughing nervously, he said, "Just uh.... Checking up with the boss..." he then slowly slid into Mr. Krab's office. "Thirty-three, thirty-four-" Krabs was counting his money, when suddenly he looked up to see SpongeBob standing in front of his desk, breathing like a maniac. "What's gotten into ya, Me boy?" asked Mr. Krabs as he sat at his desk. "M-Mr. Krabs I was uh.... just wondering... heh heh.." He pulled at the collar of his shirt once again. "Well, spit it out lad!". "Oh, Mr. Krabs.... could I go home early today?" Mr. Krabs gasped at such a question. "Me best employee? Going home early?" "I-It's just that I don't feel quite right, M-Mr. Krabs. I feel sorta... sick" he smiled sheepishly. Mr. Krabs thought for a few moments. "Sick, eh? Well, I suppose we can't have ya losing yer lunch in front of me good payin' customers. So, if yer feelin' bad go home and get some rest. But this'll be coming out of yer paycheck" he replied. SpongeBob sighed with relief, "Oh, Thank you Mr. Krabs!" "Yeah, yeah. Now go on, Boy-o. I've got an important date with Milly Money" he said dreamily, picking out a single ten-dollar bill from the wad of cash in his claw. '''WHEW! Man, I know this is actually not that long of a chapter but my hands are killing me XD I hope you have found this chapter.... Interesting ;) XD I will be writing more soon. Stay tuned! ' '''~Swift Category:Blog posts